Destiny Anew
by CGProphet
Summary: With the future lost Sailor Pluto must make some choices that will affect the course of the universe. Will Ranma be the hope that could unite the two greatest empires in this universe past, present, and future. Part 1 of 3
1. Chapter 1

Hey there, this my attempt at a good ranma/sm/tm crossover. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and even then that could be argued.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Destiny Anew: A New Path

Sailor Pluto stood apart from the wreckage casting her eyes around the area. Sirens could be heard in the distance. She would have to be quick before the authorities got here. As she walked through the debris her thoughts were in chaos. 'How was it possible?' 'Why did I not see this?' questions kept coming to her to try and find a reason for the disaster that had just happened. As she walked she came upon the body of a small child around 7 or 8 years old. Casting a sad glance at the site she knelt beside the body and reached her hand out to stroke the cold cheek of the young child. A tear rolled down her cheek as she looked down at the face untouched by the accident. Her dream was gone with the death of this small child 'The Crystal Tokyo that I sacrificed for can never be'. Steeling herself for the task at hand she brought her hand down till it was over his heart. Breathing deeply Pluto closed her eyes in concentration gathering her magic into herself. The body began to glow a faint gold and a point of light began between her outstretched hand and the chest. In a burst of blinding light that signaled the end of the spell, Pluto knelt with a shining crystal in her right hand. Bringing the crystal to her chest she slowly stood, casting one last look down at the child. Pluto turned from the scene bringing out her Time Staff and vanished from the scene leaving behind the soul who was once to become the future King and love of her Queen.

"…. Farewell… King Mamoru….. May the next life be a happy one for you…" The quiet prayer of the departed Sailor Pluto echoed.

The silence of the void where the Time Gates stood was broken as a Sailor Pluto appeared and fell to her knees reverting back into Setsuna Meiou sobbing, her face buried in her hands. She cried for her broken dream, the loss of Mamoru, and for the failure to her Queen. "What am I going to do? How can I make this right?" she started to break down again. "…Pluto…" Setsuna's head shot up. "Whose there!?!" Setsuna stood quickly calling up her senshi transformation and sweeping the area for the intruder. Her dream maybe dead but she still had her duty to protect the gates. And she'd be damned if she failed her queen twice. "…Sailor Pluto…" Pluto spun towards the source of the voice bringing the Time Staff to attack and froze.

Genma Saotome cursed loudly as he limped through the forest. 'Where is that damn boy?' Tripping on the underbrush Genma cursed again as he landed on his injured leg and arm. 'How dare he hurt his father, ungrateful brat!' Genma's mind conveniently forgot that the state he was in was his fault. How was he supposed to know that the Neko-ken would drive the trainee insane? 'Stupid boy couldn't even handle a few cats.' Standing slowly Genma looked up to see the sunrise; 'I've been looking for the boy for 4 hours now where the heck could he be?' grumbling to himself about ungrateful children Genma continued his search.

2 hours later Genma came upon a small house, deciding to see if they had seen the boy. As he got closer he notice an elderly lady with a child curled up in her lap. As he got closer he realized it was his ungrateful child. 'That dishonorable brat, here I am looking for him and he's sitting there all cozy and stuff.' "HEY THAT'S MY SON!"

The small child watched from a tree as an old woman looked about the small clearing. "Ranma, Ranma are you here?" Curious the small child poked he's head out so he could be seen by the woman. The lady saw him and gave him a small smile as she kneeled and placed out her hand as if approaching an animal. The boy jumped down and landed on his hands and feet as if he was a four-legged animal. "Come here Ranma I won't hurt you." Ranma as the child was named sniffed the air and made a slow approach to the outstretched hand. After a cautious sniff of the hand he butted his head into the hand and began to purr. Smiling the woman began to pet the small child as if he was a cat till he curled up in her lap. Still smiling as the child fell asleep the woman stood and began to walk in the direction that would take her back to the house.

Few hours later Ranma was again curled up in her lap after being feed and playing. The woman's smile saddened as she watched the child. "Don't worry Ranma I will help you, I'll give you the ability to fight the effect and fear of Neko-ken. Why anyone would subject a child especially their own child to that horror." Suddenly the elder woman's appearance changed to a young woman with green hair. Sailor Pluto looked down and brought her hand up. A bright flash brought a golden colored crystal into her hand. Staring at the crystal she brought her hand down till it was right above the child's back. Removing her hand the crystal slowly lowered and vanished as it touched the child. The child gave off a golden aura for a minute as his body finished the absorption. As the aura faded the child stretched and made the first human noise since the training. "…momma…" Sailor Pluto smiled and shifted back to the elderly disguise as Ranma snuggled closer. "Not yet Ranma but soon, soon you will be with your mother and then you will begin a new destiny and start a brand new future My King."

"HEY THAT'S MY SON!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

well there's the first chapter. I wanted to make it longer cause i feel a good chapter is at least 2,000 words but i put everthing in that i wanted to so i can't complain. Review, flame, whatever

also if anyone is intrested in being a beta reader/editor i could use someone who knows all three animes pretty well. My knowledge of SM is not good past the begining of Sailor Moon S.

Tenchi will deal with the OVA, and Ranma will be a completed AU. I might have some of the characters in it but i just might stick with ranma. See Ya


	2. Chapter 2

OK time for the disclaimer. I don't own anything but the plot. MINE, YOU CAN"T HAVE IT FROM ME HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA... sorry got a little carried away.

anyway on with the show!

Setsuna turned to the voice "I know Genma Saotome; I also know what has been done to your son with these so called sadistic exercises that you call training." Her cold and venomous voice silenced Genma, quickly freezing him in fear. Slowly lowering the child in her lap to the floor, Setsuna stood. Glaring at the monster in human flesh in front of her, she quickly changed into her senshi guise and pulled out the Time Key.

Genma was quick to back up in fear as the old women changed into a beautiful young armed woman. Feeling the rage and power rolling off the young women Genma fell to his knees and in an instant he was in The Crouch of the Wild Tiger "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Genma babbled while shamelessly cowered in front of the Sailor Senshi Pluto.

"I will be taking him back to his mother" stated Pluto as she walked up to the man. Genma froze in the middle of his bowing. 'my retirement, she's gonna take my RETIREMENT, NO SHE CAN"T I WON"T LET HER' "HE'S MINE!!" Genma shouted as he launched a quick punch jumping at Pluto. Pluto sidestepped the attack and stabbed out with her staff knocking him to the ground. "Grrrr, NO ONE WILL TAKE MY RETIREMENT FROM ME, NO ONE!!" Jumping back, Genma raised and crossed his arms. "Kijin Raishu Dan!" Quickly, two vacuum blades were launched at Pluto. Not knowing the attack, she teleported behind Genma. "Dead Scream!" Pluto's signature attack barreled into Genma knocking him unconscious. Being cautious of him, Pluto made her way over to the smoking body of Genma. She checked to see if he was injured, but determining he was only unconscious. Pluto placed her hand upon his back and teleported away with him. This way, Genma would not be able to bother Ranma till it was too late.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sailor Pluto appeared with an unconscious Genma on a cliff over looking a hundred springs. With a satisfied smirk, she tossed the waste of skin over to the valley below. After staying to hear the splash, she turned and teleported away. She heard the guide begin to shout "Oh no, customer fall in spring of drowned…" but was gone before he finished.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reappearing in the clearing with the house, Pluto walked up to where she left Ranma. She shifted back to her civilian clothes and sat down to ait for him to wake up

Stirring, Ranma sat up to meet the world with a yawn. 'seems kinda late to be waking up. Pop usually starts the day with a spar.'

"What time is it, Pop?" asked Ranma as he stood up to stretch.

"Its 3:41 in the afternoon." answered an unfamiliar voice.

Whipping his head around to look at the voice, Ranma fell in to a combat stance. "Who're ya lady? Where's my Pop?"

Setsuna smiled at the boy and held her hands up to show him that she mean no harm. "My name is Setsuna. I found you in the forest and as for you father, let's just say he's finding a new direction in life."

Ranma looked peculiarly at Setsuna before lowering his guard. "What do ya want lady?"

Setsuna lowered her arms, walked slowly over to Ranma, kneeled down to his level, and put a gentle hand on his shoulder. Looking in to his expressive blue eyes said "I'm going to take you back to your mother, Ranma."

Ranma's eyes widened. Before she could react, she was on her back with Ranma on top of her hugging her with all his strength. "thankyouthankyouthankyou…" was all she could make out as Ranma continued to babble.

Laughing softly to herself, she got back to her knees before returning the hug and a quiet "Your Welcome."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nodoka Saotome was putting up the laundry to dry. It was a quiet afternoon and she was just finishing the household chores. She sighed and looked of into the distance with a forlorn look. 'One year today, He has been gone, one year today.' She missed her son terrible but she let her husband take him on that training trip so that Ranma could be the best heir possible for her husband's school. She knew what kinda man Genma was, but she loved him anyway. Her father took an instant dislike to the man. It had cause a split between them as he would not let her marry him. But she didn't care as long as she was by the man that she loved.

/ring… ring…/

She was brought out of her thoughts as the bell for the front gate rang. 'Hmmm, wonder who this could be?'

Nodoka walked up to the gate and slowly opened it. "Hello. How may I help you?" she said to the tall green haired woman.

"…momma…?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Few minutes before

Setsuna looked down at her small charge. He was getting nervous and fidgety. It brought a small smile to her face. "Ranma, don't worry. Your mother will be happy to see you." She was trying to ease him with the comment.

Ranma turned and looked up at her with wide eyes. "Are you sure Aunt Setsuna?" the name brought a twitch Setsuna's eye. She did not comment though, Ranma had taken to calling her Aunt at some point in the last few weeks; and against her better judgment, she had told him it was ok to call her by it.

"Yes I'm sure Ranma-chan." This time it was Ranma turn to eye twitch and he glared cutely up at her. It was her way of getting back at him.

With a smirk she stopped and pushed the buzzer to the Saotome home.

A minute or two passed and Ranma got more nervous. Finally the gate opened and a tall red hair woman stood there.

"Hello, how may I help you?"

"…momma…?"

Startled, the woman looked down to see a child, her child.

"R-Ranma…?"

The child nodded his head and Nodoka swept him up into a huge hug. "RANMA ohhh… How I've missed you so much. My little boy's come home!"

With tears in her eyes, she pulled back to take a look at him. His hair was in a cute pig tail and his blue-grey eyes shined with unshed tears and happiness mirrored her own. He had a bandage under his right eye and scratches along his neck and arms. Some still pink from healing.

Frowning she looked over to the women who had come with her son. "Where's my husband and why does my son look like he got mauled by an animal miss…?"

"Meioh Setsuna, Mrs. Saotome, if I could come in for a few minutes. I'll explain to you what happen to your husband."

Nodoka's frown deepened but she step to the side; still holding her son who looked like he was drifting asleep. "Come in Miss Meioh. It seems we have a lot to talk about."

"Please call me Setsuna, Mrs. Saotome."

"Only if you call me Nodoka, Miss Meioh."

Escorting Setsuna into her sitting room, Nodoka told her to make herself comfortable while she put Ranma to bed. The dear had fallen asleep in her arms with a small content smile.

A few minutes later she was back from putting Ranma to bed. She asked Setsuna if she would like some tea.

"No thank you Nodoka, We have a lot to talk about and I have a busy day to finish."

"Ok. Tell me where my husband is and what he has done?"

Setsuna settle down and began explanation.

An Hour later the neighborhood was subjected to a scream of rage.

"GENMA NO BAKA!!!!"

Somewhere in china, Genma fell into a stream in a sneezing fit. A ward over, a little girl sneezed and muttered something as she rolled over in her sleep.

A.N.

OK there's the next post. Sorry for the delay but i have bit of confusion with Tenchi Muyo trying to sort out the thrid OVA without watching it was tough. ugh!!!

Also if you don't like something please flame, it it could help me make the story better then I'm all for it. BUT and this is a big BUT don't make yourself sound more important than you are in the eyes of the author. One person not reading my story when over 1200 looked at it doesn't affect me. coughCatOnFirecough. sorry excuse me there i must be coming down with something.

i realized after my first post the issues that you brought up and have fixed them to the best of my abilities. And if any one wants to be a victum with my experiments in writing please volunteer. I only have one person right now and she does not watch anime so i need a proof reader who knows the anime involved to help out.

Also i know Pluto is OoC but it is how she will be in the story. You'll see what changed her thinking later on.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and story ideas.

"BAKA" talking

'BAKA' thinking

* * *

Nodoka had woken up early the next morning as was her ritual. Placing on her robe and heading toward the kitchen she stopped at her little Ranma's room to peek in. Seeing him sleeping there made her heart swell and tears glisten in her eyes. With a heart warming smile Nodoka turned to continue downstairs and into the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Her thoughts continued to be occupied by her little boy which in turn led to the talk with Setsuna-san the night before. Learning what her husband had been up too and what he had done to her son made her blood boil and want to skin the man. A small noise brought her out of her thoughts and she turned to see her child in the doorway.

* * *

Ranma slowly opened his eyes then quickly closed them from the bright light flooding in from the windows. Slowly sitting up with a yawn he stretched his arms over his head. Looking around the room he is in he blinks a few times and gets out of the bed to investigate the room. 'Hmm, wonder where I am?' 

Moving over to the door, he slowly opens it and peeks out to see an empty hallway. Walking out and heading to the stairs he saw at the end of the hallway he hears a voice singing. He continues toward the angelic voice that reminds him of something 'no not something' he thinks 'someone' "Okâ-san" lost in thought and not realizing he had said this out loud he was surprised when he was scooped up into a tight hug.

"Oh my little boy, I still can't believe your home!" Squeezing the chibi tight Nodoka began to break down again as she held her child. "I missed you so much!"

Shaking his head to clear it Ranma returned the embrace with equal enthusiasm while yelling out "OKÂ-SAN!"

"Okâ-san you're real, you're real, it wasn't a dream, not a dream." Rambled Ranma as he slowly pulled away to look at his okâ-san. His bright ocean blue eyes glistening with tears locked with her golden brown eyes as tears streaked both of their cheeks

"I missed you Okâ-san"

"I missed you also Ranma-chan" was the whispered reply as Nodoka reached up to run her hand through his hair just as she did when he was a baby seeking comfort in the touch as much as Ranma was in receiving it.

"Come on Ranma-chan breakfast is just about done."

Placing Ranma down Nodoka lead him into the kitchen to eat breakfast and decide what to do for the rest of the day.

* * *

Usagi was walking to her favorite place, the park. Beside her was her mother holding her little brother. 

"Okâ-chan can I play in the sandbox today?" question chibi-Usagi when they had arrived at the park.

"Of course Usa-chan." Her mother answered while she tried to juggle the hyper 2yr old and his diaper bag. "YATTA!" squealed the little girl as she ran off. Ikuko sighed to her self as she watched her daughter run off toward the sandbox in view. Shaking her head and smiling to her self Ikuko headed toward a bench that had a view of the sandbox.

* * *

Nodoka was quietly reading her manga, the latest volume of Rurouni Kenshin. She loved the action and romance of the story but also the comedy. In the last volume she was crying at the end when Kenshin left Kaoru to become a rurouni once again. She looked up to see her son Ranma playing in the sandbox. She smiled and couldn't help but feel ecstatic that her baby boy was home. She had decided to go to the park so Ranma could meet children his own age and make some friends. 

"Excuse me?"

Brought out of her thoughts Nodoka turned to the person standing next to the bench. "May I help you?" asked Nodoka as she placed her manga down and looking up to see a woman her age with dark blue hair and blue eyes dresses in a white blouse and faded blue jeans, a small boy with brown hair and brown eyes dressed in a red t-shirt and blue jean coveralls resting on her hip.

"Is it alright if I sit down?" the woman asked indicating the seat next to Nodoka.

"Yes, yes please do, I could always do with a little company." Placing the bag down next to the bench and sitting down while placing her small child in her lap the woman turned to Nodoka with a small smile.

"Thanks, my name is Tsukino Ikuko and this little one is my son Shingo." Ikuko said while ruffling her youngest child's hair.

"My name is Saotome Nodoka." Nodoka replied with a smile.

* * *

Usagi was running toward her favorite sandbox when she stopped when she saw a boy about her age standing by a tree watching the other kids play. The boy had black hair tied back in a pig-tail that fell below his shoulders and ocean blue eyes. He was dressed in a red t-shirt and black shorts with black sandals on. Usagi blushed as she looked at him, he was a rather cute boy. 

'I wonder if he would like to be friends?' thought Usagi

Seeing that the boy was making no move to join in and seem sad Usagi made up her mind and decided to go cheer him up. Walking up to him she watched as he bowed his head.

* * *

Ranma was watching the children play as he stood next to a tree hesitating to go and join them. He wanted to go and play but he had never 'played' with kids his own age before. Sure he had sparred with Uc-chan but that was just it. They never played together like the other kids. Ranma closed his eyes, dropped his head and sighed deciding to go practice opening his ocean blue eyes he meet two crystal blue eyes. 

"**AAAHHHHHHH!!!!!**" screamed Ranma as he tumbled and fell on his back. Breathing hard and holding his cheat as his heart thundered Ranma heard giggling come from in front of him. Taking a few calming breaths and then sitting up with his legs folding Indian style Ranma did his best to glare at the person who startled him. That person turned out to be a small girl about his age with sun-kissed blond hair that went down past her shoulder to her lower back that was styled in a long braid with her bangs hanging down in front. The girl's crystal blue eyes were looked at him with amusement and she had a hand in front of her mouth trying to hold back her giggling. She was wearing a blue sun-dress and white sandals.

The girl seeing Ranma glaring put her hands behind her back and smiled at him. "Hi, my name is Tsukino Usagi."

* * *

Hello there just adding another chapter after what 6,7, 8 MONTHS!!!!! Jeez i suck with updates.

Hopefully now that I'm out of the service i'll have more time to myself for my stories. I have a Ranma/DBZ story in the works and hopefully i'll have that up in the next few days. I know ranma dbz have been done to death along but i hope i can put it into a new twist. Also I've kinda been reading Naruto so i may try my hand at one of those. fight scenes will be a btch though. Oh and for those that volunteered to be victims... i mean beta readers it you still do or others want to help just say so ok it's been so long that i just want to double check.

Anyway,

Ja Ne


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and story ideas.

"BAKA" talking

'BAKA' thinking

my author note at the bottom has my feeble excuse for the LONG break. Anyway I'd like to thank Ranmagirl14 who will be my beta after this chapter since i was excited to get this out and my wife who is encouraging me to write and doing some proof reading as well when she can since she doesn't know anything about Ranma 1/2 and sailor moon.

Anyway on with the story!

* * *

"Hi, my name is Tsukino Usagi. " Ranma continued to glare at the girl as she put her hands behind her head and watched him with a sense of amusement radiating off her. Finally she burst into giggles after which she exclaimed with enthusiasm.

"You're cute! I like you!"

Ranma's glare vanished as he ducked his head and blushed at the same time he spun around to put his back to the girl that introduced herself as Usagi. Giggling harder at the cute boy's shyness Usagi walked around him to face him once again.

"So… what's your name?"

Mumbling a response Ranma kept his head ducked. Usagi leaned in to hear she asked again what his name was.

"Saotome Ranma" was the mumbled reply.

"Nice to meetcha Ranma-kun!" chirped Usagi "Do you want to play a game?"

Looking up shyly Ranma gave a small slow nod. Usagi grinned and with a burst of speed poked Ranma in the forehead before he could react. "You're it!" was all he heard as the blond blur sped away from him before he could form a thought on how to respond. But with his limited social interaction with children his own age Ranma did not understand what being "It" meant and thinking that the girl was just making fun of him hung his head and started to tear up as he thought that he had messed up to make the girl runaway from him.

'Stupid, why couldn't I be better at this making friend's thing that Okâ-san told me to do while here… sigh. Maybe I should just head back to Okâ-san and ask to go home.' Ranma's thoughts continued to darken till a shadow fell over him.

"Huh?"

* * *

Usagi sprinted away from her new friend heading to a group of trees to use as a obstacle for their game. Giggling to herself as she ran, Usagi thought to herself 'hehe this will be so fun! He's so cute!" Making it to the trees and hiding behind them her thoughts continued 'Yeah! Maybe he will want to be my boyfriend!' squeal! 'YEAH, He could be my Knight in shining armor! Or maybe, maybe he could be my Prince! Come to take his beautiful Princess to their Magical kingdom!' Starry eyed Usagi began to giggle to herself as her daydreams of magical princesses and a handsome prince to rescue her spiraled farther.

She was snapped from her daydreaming as a soft sound echoed from the clearing she had just ran from she noticed that Ranma hadn't found her yet. Giggling at her super fantastic ability to hide she turned from behind the tree to see what had caught her attention. She gasped as she spied her dreamy prince still in the same position as she had left him when she had tagged him.

"Huh?" confused Usagi slowly crept from her hiding place.

"Hic… stupid sob…"

The soft cry snapped Usagi from her confusing faster than her rush for her mom's cookies. Realizing that something was wrong but not understanding what Usagi rushed over to see what was wrong with her new princ... friend.

'Maybe he's hurt?' thought Usagi worriedly as she got closer.

As she stopped in front of him, she squatted down to get closer. This was her undoing.

"Huh?"

~SMACK ~

"OWIE!" cried the startled and hurt children as they both fell backwards after a startled Ranma had smacked his forehead in to the perfectly positioned forehead of Usagi.

Sprawled her back Usagi's eyes began tearing as the small pain from her head registered with her.

"Ohhhh… that hurt!" came the surprisingly strong voice from in front of her, slowly getting up Usagi glanced over to see Ranma already sitting up; furiously rubbing his head, tongue out and eyes crossed. The face her friend was making was a funny one and as she watched Ranma continue a small giggle escaped her as her own pain was forgotten.

* * *

~Giggle…~

The small laugher stopped Ranma cold as he realized the girl from before 'Usagi' placed her hand over her mouth to stop the rush of giggles the face Ranma was making and his current one were causing for her. Seeing her laugh Ranma frowned and stood up. Looking down at the giggling girl and misunderstanding what she was laughing at, thinking she was laughing at him. He turned around and began walking to where his mother told him she would be sitting.

Grumbling to himself about not needing friends as his mother thought he did, he was stopped short as a small voice spoke up from the girl.

"I'm sorry"

Turning to the girl Ranma came face to face with what he would later call the most dangerous attack know to man.

Usagi was still on the ground but now she was kneeling and looking up at him with large watery eyes and a trembling bottom lip with her hands clasped in front of her. This image of sweet innocence and sincerity cut right through him as he found himself moving to comfort the distraught girl before he even realized he'd moved.

Panicking at the Look, Ranma used the Saotome final attack.

"I'msorryi'msorrydon'tcrydon'tcry"

Startled Usagi froze at the sight of the rapidly bowing boy. Finally Usagi shook off her shock, touching the Ranma's shoulder. Ranma stopped still crouched in front of her.

"Ranma, are you ok?" stated the still concerned Usagi remembering what had originally brought her from her hiding spot.

Ranma slowly pulled himself from the bow to look at Usagi, frowning to himself as he remembered what had original caused his sad mood.

"Yeah" came the suddenly tense reply

With the sudden switch in moods Usagi became even more concerned.

"Are you sure?" stated Usagi as she looked him over trying to figure out what had caused his mood from before. His frown deepening Ranma turned away from the vivid blue eyes that seemed to show concern for him. 'It's just a trick so she can laugh at him again'

"Why didn't you chase after me?"

"Why do you care? You just going to laugh at me again" snapped Ranma as his ice blue eyes turned to her with a harsh glare for the 6yr old.

Taken back by the look Usagi she looked away. "I wasn't laughing at you." She spoke softly

"Yeah you did, right after you poked me in the head and ran away from me!" was the heated reply from Ranma

Confused now as she turned her eyes back to him as she spoke "But I thought we were going to play Tag, that's how you play."

"Yeah well…" here Ranma's voice lost its edge and softened to a whisper "I've never played, and I thought you were just playing at being my friend… I've never had a friend before."

With this Ranma turned his face to the ground and closed his eyes to avoid the mocking look he didn't see the expression of sadness on Usagi's face morph to a determined look with that admission.

* * *

"… I've never had a friend before."

Usagi's thoughts at that admission shifted instantly from sadness over Ranma thinking she was a meanie, to a fierce determination to not let her new friend ever be alone again. 'Maybe it's not the princess that needs to be rescued?' thought Usagi as she looked at her new friend Ranma with his shoulders sagged and head bowed in defeat over what he had just said. 'Yes! I'll be Ranma's Princess… um… Warrior! YEAH! His Princess Warrior protecting my prince from danger as he protects me!' nodding to herself at her decision Usagi moved closer to Ranma and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Ranma?" as the boy looked up at Usagi she met his eyes which were wet with unshed tears and her resolve doubled and she quickly pulled the boy into a tight hug. Usagi felt Ranma stiffen at the contact so she whispered to the boy "I will always be your friend, your best friend if you would like?" A second later she felt Ranma give a nod against her shoulder and relax into the hug as his arms wrapped around her.

Holding him tight till she felt he had recovered Usagi let go of the hug but kept hold of his hand so she could continue to give her new friend comfort.

"Thank you Usagi-chan?" The tentative whisper from Ranma as he looked at her with a questioning look in his eyes and a small smile on his lips made Usagi smile wide and nod her head at the Usagi-chan.

"You're Welcome Ranma-kun!" was Usagi's immediate response.

Blushing Ranma smiled wider and asked a question "Usagi, um could you tell me how you play Tag?"

Giggling at the blush Usagi nodded her head and chirp "Sure!" happy that her new friend was feeling better and wanted to still play. She started to explain to Ranma the concept and strategies of her favorite game.

* * *

Setsuna smiled as she watched from the tree line as her princess met the new holder for the Golden Crystal. She had caught a glimpse of Usagi being in the park today and had talked Nodoka into bringing Ranma to the park so that they could possible meet each other. 'It seems that my plan turned out better that I could of hoped' She had nearly had a breakdown as the start of the interaction had lead to Ranma crying while Usagi had run off but before she could decided to interfere Usagi had come running back concern showing on her face. 'Whatever she had said to him helped' thought Setsuna as she continued to watch the now animated conversation between the two children with both smiling and laughing.

'I think I'll head back.' Thought Setsuna as she turned from the clearing heading back to the bench she and Nodoka were sitting at before she had decided to see if Ranma was ok.

Giggling to herself as she thought of Nodoka's reaction to her son's first friend being a girl, Setsuna left the pair of now laughing children.

* * *

"… so then the person whose It has to touch or Tag someone which makes that person It." Finished Usagi "Does it make sense now, Ranma?" seeing Ranma stare off and shudder Usagi became concerned "Ranma, are you ok?"

"Huh, oh yeah I'm ok Usagi-chan. Sorry I just had a bad feeling there for a sec, but it's gone now." Was the reply she got as Ranma focused back on her. "Don't worry about it."

"Ok if you're sure Ranma-kun."

"Yeah I'm fine Usagi-chan." Returned Ranma as he smiled brightly at her, which caused a Usagi to blush and look down

~poke~

Looking up startled, Usagi watched as Ranma sped away from her after poking her in the forehead.

"YOU'RE IT!" was Ranma laughing response at the questioning look Usagi sent him as he stopped near the edge of the clearing.

Usagi's expression turned to a glare at her new friend.

"Grrr… YOU BAKA! GET BACK HERE!"

Usagi shouted as she jumped to her feet to give chase, her smile and laughter joining Ranma's showing that she was anything but mad at her new friend.

* * *

Nodoka was reading a book when Setsuna made her way back to the bench they had been sitting at while Ranma played. As Setsuna sat down next to her Nodoka put her book away and turned towards her.

"How is Ranma doing with the other children?"

"Good now, He seemed to have a little trouble in the beginning and was about to leave to probably practice when a girl about his age made her way over to him." Setsuna answered as she relaxed against the back of the bench.

"He as a little girlfriend already, my son's so manly!" Nodoka cheered as she jumped to her feet and danced with fans appearing in her hands.

Setsuna sweat dropped at the act and shook her head in disbelief at the grown woman next to her acting like a nutcase.

Coughing to get the other woman's attention, Setsuna motioned for Nodoka to sit back down as she had more to talk about.

"Hehe… excuse me." Nodoka's embarrassed comment as she settled back onto the bench.

Chuckling herself, Setsuna waved her hand dismissing the scene. As Nodoka became comfortable again Setsuna continued the conversation.

"Yes it does look to be the case with all the blushing going on between the two. As I left they were talking about how to play Tag."

Nodoka squealed "That's so cute!"

Nodding her head in agreement Setsuna changed the topic so to distract Nodoka before she leap back into her dance. "Did you think about what we talked abou.t before?"

Sighing Nodoka looked down to her lap before looking back to Setsuna with a defeated expression. "Yes I did and you're right." Turning back to the children playing out in the playground she continued. "I will send a letter to him tomorrow along with copies of the divorce papers showing him my marriage is over."

Nodding her head at the other Setsuna replied "Good, I know Katsuhito-san will be pleased that his only surviving daughter is well and that he has another grandson to teach."

* * *

Author's note

Well everyone. I doubt it was worth the wait but i'm back on the job.

Life i've realised is chaos. lol. after my last update back in 07 i started a new job and became busy with that. I met a girl and soon started dating. well now we're married and have a bright 10 month old baby girl named lauran. And as any parent can tell you newborns demand a lot of attention. the last 3 yrs have been a rollercoaster for me and at this point life seems to have slowed down enough for me too concentrate on my projects. I have this and another story in the works plus i'm writing a novel i plan to submit to publishing but thats just a side project while i get experience here with my fanfics.

Anyway

Ja Ne


End file.
